Love Without Trust
by diana yg
Summary: Alex a décidé de cacher au MI6 le fait que Yassen Gregorovich ait survécu. Il est prêt à prendre tous les risques afin d'avoir une chance d'en apprendre plus son père, John Rider. Mais le caractère imprévisible du Russe va bouleverser sa vie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. NO SLASH !
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

 _ **Note :**_ L'histoire se situe après le 4eme tome d'Alex Rider _Jeu de tueur_. Donc Alex et Yassen croient que John Rider était un tueur.  No slash dans cette fic !

 **LOVE WITHOUT TRUST**

 **Chapitre 1 : Alexander Ryder**

-Avez-vous lu le rapport concernant l'affaire CRAY? Demanda Tulipe Jones.

Elle était entrée sans prendre la peine de frapper avant.

Alan Blunt ne manifesta aucune surprise à son apparition. Seule sa codirectrice bénéficiait de ce privilège.

Alan tenait le rapport en question dans sa main. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait lu.

Madame Jones s'avança vers le bureau et prit place en face du directeur du MI6.

Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, pourtant Tulipe sentait une légère pointe d'agacement dans son attitude.

Il aurait préféré obtenir ce document beaucoup plus tôt. Il fit part de son désarroi à sa collaboratrice.

\- Je le sais, Alan. Mais Alex n'était pas d'humeur à ...se montrer coopératif.

Tout en effeuillant le témoignage du jeune espion, le directeur insista de nouveau.

-Nous parlons de sécurité nationale. Internationale même, je dirai. Nos agents doivent être capables de se remettre au plus vite de leur choc.

-Alex ne se considère par comme l'un des nôtres, s'efforça de rappela Tulipe en vain. Par ailleurs, je suis heureuse qu'il ait prit la peine de nous faire part de son témoignage compte tenu du fait que nous l'ayons pas aidé pour cette mission.

Alan toussota. La codirectrice ne s'en voulut pas de l'avoir brièvement mis mal à l'aise.

Au moins Alan pouvait ressentir ce qu'elle-même éprouvait depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Alex était venu les voir pour les avertir des agissements de la pop star Damian Cray. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il côtoyait le MI6, il leur avait demandé de l'aide.

Mais personne ne l'avait écouté, personne ne lui avait apporté de l'aide -hormis Smithers- avait appris par la suite Madame Jones.

\- Nous aurions dû en effet nous pencher davantage sur la question, concéda Monsieur Blunt avec hésitation. Mais cette épreuve lui aura permis de se rendre compte d'une chose : bien qu'il affirme le contraire, Alex est fait pour ce métier. Son instinct, ses réflexes, son sens de la justice font de lui un agent hors pair.

Tulipe se leva en signe de protestation.

-Nous étions d'accord pour ne plus faire appel à lui, Alan.

-Cela ne dépend pas de nous, et vous le savez bien, déclara l'homme sur un ton plat.

Il rangea le document dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Tulipe préféra se taire plutôt que de répliquer quelque chose d'insolent. Son directeur était dépourvu de toute sensibilité. Cela le rendait agaçant au plus haut point. Mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était d'une efficacité redoutable.

-Vous ne trouvez pas cela curieux? Que nous n'ayons toujours pas retrouvé le corps de Yassen Gregorovich ?

Alan Blunt joignit ses mains et posa son menton sur le bout de ses doigts.

-Cela m'a parut étrange en effet. Mais, selon Alex, Gregorovich est décédé en même temps que Cray: ils ont tous les deux fait une chute depuis l'avion. Nous avons retrouvé des traces de sang qui corroborent les faits. Pour ma part, nous avons terminé de pourchasser ce criminel continuellement.

Tulipe hocha la tête.

Puis en atteignant la porte du bureau, elle se ravisa. Un détail lui était resté en mémoire. Rien d'important mais il lui semblait qu'elle devait tout de même en parler.

-Au fait, il y a une chose qui me perturbe depuis ma lecture du rapport.

-Je vous écoute, lui prêta attention Alan.

-Cette fois, il ne s'agit pas de ce qui est consigné de le rapport d'Alex mais dans celui des secouristes. Lors de leur intervention, ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient emmené Alex à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait été blessé par balle.

-Sauf qu'il n'a été que légèrement touché : il portait le gilet par balle que Smithers lui avait offert.

-Oui, approuva Tulipe. Smithers s'est toujours soucié d'Alex davantage que nous.

Encore une fois, Alan Blunt s'efforça de cacher son mal l'aise.

-Pourtant, reprit l'adjointe, le médecin qui s'est occupé de lui a noté qu'il avait été hospitalisé plusieurs jours.

-Cela est impossible, fit Blunt l'air surpris, D'autant plus que vous avez vous-même vu Alex.

-Je l'ai vu quelques jours après, en effet. Mais j'ai la preuve qu'Alex a bien suivi un traitement à l'hôpital.

-Avez-vous pu obtenir son dossier médical ?

-Non, admit Tulipe. Lorsque je l'ai demandé, on m'a affirmé que les soins avaient été administrés pour un certain Alexander Ryder. Il n'y avait aucune trace de dossier concernant un adolescent prénommé Alex Rider. Il s'agit peut être d'une erreur administrative. Mais cette coïncidence entre les noms me laisse perplexe.

-Je vois qu'une seule solution pour démêler tout ce mystère : faites venir Alex ici. Nous nous entretiendrons avec lui.

-Je l'ai déjà convoqué. Il viendra demain en fin d'après-midi.

Tulipe s'en alla et Alan médita un instant sur les informations que lui avaient apporté sa seconde.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Le plus simple serait de croire à une erreur d'enregistrement, comme l'avait suggérer Tulipe.

Mais pour avoir côtoyé longtemps le milieu de l'espionnage, Alan Blunt se méfiait instinctivement des solutions qui paraissaient le plus simple.

Seul Alex pourrait éclaircir ses doutes.

Alan prit son mal en patience et se plongea dans la lecture d'un autre dossier. Celui d'un agent qui n'avait pas survécu, contrairement au jeune espion.

* * *

-Assieds-toi, Alex je t'en prie, l'accueillit Madame Jones.

L'adolescent prit place avec nonchalance. Retrouver le bureau gris et sans vie du directeur du MI6 n'avait jamais été un plaisir pour lui. C'était même la source de ses ennuis.

-Alex ! S'exclama Alan Blunt d'un ton qui se voulait amical. Je suis content de te revoir en pleine forme.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, répliqua l'adolescent d'un ton cinglant.

Alan encaissa la remarque sans broncher, il s'était mis le premier ministre et plusieurs de ses collègues à dos parce qu'il avait fait appel à un garçon de 14 ans pour sauver le monde. Il avait eu son lot de remarques désagréables.

-Alex, nous avons tenu à te voir pour reprendre certains points qui n'apparaissent pas dans ton rapport, intervint Madame Jones.

Le visage d'Alex afficha un air ennuyé. Il s'affaissa sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Ce serait bien la première fois que vous me faites venir simplement pour me poser des questions, fit-il remarquer.

-Je te promets Alex que nous souhaitons simplement clore une bonne fois pour toute le dossier Cray. Il ne s'agit que de cela.

Alex détendit légèrement ses traits et soupira :

-Je vous écoute.

Alan s'empara du rapport, pas celui d'Alex mais celui des secouristes qui étaient à bord d'Air Force One.

-Selon tes dires, Damian Cray t'a tiré dessus avec son revolver. Mais tu n'as pas été blessé parce que tu portais un gilet par balle.

-Je n'ai pas été transpercé par la balle. Mais j'ai été projeté au sol à cause de l'impact, détailla t-il.

-Oui. J'imagine que cela a du être désagréable.

-Vous avez déjà reçu une balle à bout portant ? Demanda Alex avec insolence.

Tulipe Jones trouva qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne la parole. De toute évidence, Alex ne supportait plus son directeur.

-Alex, d'après les médecins, tu as été hospitalisé suite à une blessure par balle. Nous voulons simplement savoir ce qu'il en est.

Alex ne chercha pas à masquer sa surprise.

-C'est faux. Ils se sont trompés, contesta t-il calmement.

-J'ai pensé aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Tu n'aurais jamais pu te remettre aussi rapidement d'une telle blessure.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous des doutes ? Je ne vous l'aurais pas caché, si ça avait été le cas.

Il faisait preuve de sincérité et son interlocutrice décida d'en faire autant.

-Le jour où tu as achevé ta mission, une personne répondant au nom d'Alexander Ryder a été soigné suite à balle reçu dans la poitrine, lui apprit Madame Jones.

-C'est... étrange, admit Alex.

-En examinant de près certains éléments, j'ai découvert deux choses : premièrement que tu t'étais souvent rendu dans l'hôpital dans lequel séjournait Alexander Ryder. Par ailleurs, cet homme a mystérieusement disparu. Sans l'accord des médecins.

-Je ne connais pas d'Alexander Ryder, répéta de nouveau Alex.

-Alors pourquoi ceux qui t'ont porté secours t'ont enregistré sous ce nom ? Renouvela la femme.

Alex fit un effort de mémoire.

-J'étais à demi évanoui. J'avais demandé à Sabina d'activer l'autodestruction des missiles. Quand on m'a demandé mon nom j'ai balbutié. Je me souviens l'avoir répété plusieurs fois. Ils l'ont peut-être mal écrit.

Tulipe regarda Alan. Il ne semblait pas ébranlé par les propos d'Alex.

-Mais tu reconnais être allé à l'hôpital à plusieurs reprises, après l'incident? Insista Madame Jones laissant planer le doute.

Alex gigota sur la chaise. Puis il finit par admettre sur un ton las :

-Je m'y suis rendu tous les jours.

Aucun des deux interlocuteurs ne s'attendaient à un tel aveu.

-Pour quelle raison Alex ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je ne sais pas. Enfin si, il y a un groupe de parole pour les jeunes qui ont subi un traumatisme. Je...

Alex se tut tandis qu'Alan plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de parler de mes missions. Je n'en ai même pas envie. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à me réveiller en hurlant, fit Alex sur un ton amer.

Une lueur de tristesse traversa le regard de Madame Jones. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alex.

-Alex, si tu as besoin de suivre une thérapie, nous avons une équipe à ta disposition.

Il eut un rictus.

-Ouais, une équipe qui va me prendre de haut en me disant que j'étais trop jeune vivre tout cela mais qui ne s'opposera pas à vous si l'envie vous prenait de faire de nouveau appel à moi, fit l'adolescent d'un ton sarcastique.

Blunt tenta de nouveau de se voir accorder la confiance d'une jeune homme.

-Rien de ce que nous pourrons te dire ne pourra effacer ces pénibles souvenirs, Alex. Mais ce que tu dois te rappeler à chaque fois que tu te sens triste ou en colère c'est que grâce à toi, nous avons évité le pire.

-En effet, appuya Tulipe. Je pense que tu dois te sentir soulagé en sachant que tu ne croiseras plus jamais l'assassin de ton oncle.

-Vous avez retrouvé son corps ?

-Non, admit Alan. Mais nous le considérons officiellement porté disparu.

Alex avait entendu exactement ce qu'il avait souhaité entendre en venant ici. Il se leva.

-Si vous me confirmez qu'il est bien mort alors ça me va. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter.

Il s'en alla.

* * *

-Qu'en pensez-vous, demanda Tulipe une fois que l'adolescent fut parti.

Alan était las de cette situation qui ne semblait avoir ni queue ni tête.

-Je dirai la même chose qu'Alex : je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Il s'agit d'une simple erreur administrative.

-Mais il y a pourtant un homme qui a bien disparu de l'hôpital , fit remarque Madame Jones.

-Alex a été formel : cet homme n'a rien à voir avec lui. Il n'a donc rien à voir avec nous. Le dossier est clos.

* * *

En quittant l'immeuble, Alex s'autorisa enfin à sourire.

Alex avait longuement travaillé son témoignage avant d'être convoqué par Tulipe Jones.

Il était sûr que le MI6 allait noté des incohérences et qu'il allait ensuite être interrogé.

Pour une fois, il avait tout anticipé avant eux. Il était même allé jusqu'à jouer sur la fibre maternelle de la codirectrice du MI6 pour être certaine qu'elle le laisserait tranquille.

Il avait échafaudé son plan au moment où il se trouvait à bord d'Air Force One.

Madame Jones ne s'était pas trompée: il y avait bien un homme appelé Alexander qui avait séjourné à l'hôpital.

Alex s'y était rendu tous les jours pour le voir. Il s'était aussi réellement présenté aux réunions du groupe de parole en guise de prétexte.

Évidemment, c'était aussi Alex qui avait communiqué le nom d'Alexander Ryder aux secouristes.

Il l'avait choisi exprès en raison de la similitude avec son propre nom. Comme ça, il pouvait prétendre qu'on avait commis une erreur en relevant son identité.

A présent Alex n'avait plus besoin de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Parce que le dénommé Alexander Ryder avait disparu.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Alex. Puisqu'il savait où le trouver.

* * *

L'adolescent prit son vélo et regagna pédala en direction de Chelsea, l'endroit où il vivait.

Il arriva assez rapidement, il vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivi puis ouvrit la porte avec sa clef. Sa gouvernante s'était absentée depuis quelques jours, elle ne reviendrait que le lendemain soir.

Mais Alex n'était pas tout à fait seul chez lui.

Il grimpa doucement les marches de l'escalier pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre.

Alexander était encore endormi sur le lit de la chambre d'ami dans lequel Alex l'avait installé.

Sauf que son vrai nom n'était pas Alexander Ryder. Il s'appelait en réalité Yassen Gregorovich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'évasion**

Alex resta figé devant Yassen durant des heures. Il n'était pas troublé de voir le Russe dans cet état : le visage droit, les yeux fermés, le corps immobile tel un cadavre.

Alex avait déjà surpris le Russe adopter la même posture pour dormir.

Très doucement, il s'avança vers le lit. Il vérifia que le pouls de son hôte battait toujours. Ce geste était devenu un véritable toc pour lui.

Oui, malgré tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés, Alex avait encore du mal à y croire : Yassen Gregorovich était toujours en vie.

Jamais Alex aurait pensé qu'il se démènerait autant pour protéger l'assassin de son oncle.

Au cours de ses missions, Alex s'était souvent battu jusqu'au bout avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit la civière du Russe foncer vers la salle de réanimation, il se surprit à prier pour que le Russe s'en sorte.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tôt_

Il avait attendu douze heures, le visage sombre et l'estomac noué.

Puis on lui annonça enfin que bien que Yassen était dans le coma, son état était stable.

Par la suite, il avait rendu visite à Yassen à l'hôpital tous les jours après s'être faire passé pour un membre de sa famille. Il expliqua aux médecins que l'homme vivait seul et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, à part lui, à contacter.

L'adolescent avait écouté chaque rapport du médecin concernant l'évolution de l'état de santé de l'homme qui s'était pris une balle en pleine poitrine pour lui sauver la vie.

Puis soudain, l'état de Yassen devint critique: on lui diagnostiqua une septicémie. Les médecins lui administrèrent des antibiotiques qui ne furent d'aucune utilité.

Alex se sentir défaillir lorsqu'il vit Yassen se diriger pour la seconde fois en salle de réanimation.

Il patienta encore une fois durant plus de dix heures dans la salle réservée aux visiteurs.

A la fin de leur intervention, les médecins ne tentèrent pas de cacher la vérité au jeune homme:Yassen avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir selon eux.

Alex se sentit impuissant mais refusa de se laisser abattre.

 _"Tu ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce que tu m'as dit dans l'avion."_

Il avait murmuré ses mots au Russe en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

C'est alors qu'à la grande stupéfaction de tous que l'état de Yassen commença à s'améliorer. Son système immunitaire prit le dessus sur l'infection.

Les docteurs s'attelèrent autour de lui, malgré l'incompréhension que cette guérison suscitait.

Quelques jours plus tard , l'état de Yassen se stabilisa, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alex. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

\- Tu as de la chance, mon garçon. Ton parrain s'est battu corps et âme. Il est pratiquement sorti d'affaire.

Alex ressentit un immense soulagement.

Mais il ne reposa pas sur ses lauriers pour autant. Il lui fallait maintenant entamer la seconde partie de son plan.

Faire évader Yassen sans laisser la moindre trace avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Il devait absolument empêcher le Russe de s'entretenir avec les médecins, pour sa propre sécurité.

Alex s'était retrouvé face à plusieurs impasses : premièrement, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de faire sortir Yassen en toute discrétion. Deuxièmement, il devait transporter le Russe, encore inconscient jusqu'à son domicile.

Dans l'idéal, Alex aurait voulu ne mêler personne d'autre à tout cela. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin de l'aide d'un adulte capable de conduire un véhicule.

Jack Starbright, sa gouvernante, était retournée dans son pays natal pour rendre visite à ses parents. Alex l'avait encouragé à s'en aller après l'incident car elle semblait avoir besoin de changer d'air.

Elle était partie en lui faisant confiance pour rester seul à la maison le temps de son retour. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de revenir à présent.

Le jeune homme se décida à contrecœur de faire appel à son meilleur ami : Tom Harris. Bien sûr, Tom était un adolescent comme Alex. Il ne savait pas non plus conduire.

Mais Alex avait en tête que Jerry, le frère de Tom, puisse l'aider.

Tom connaissait le secret d'Alex et son rapport au MI6. Alex savait que les deux frères étaient proches et que Tom avait probablement parlé de sa double vie à Jerry.

Alex formula sa demande auprès de Jerry et ce dernier s'empressa d'accepter avec enthousiasme malgré la mise en garde d'Alex.

-Je comprendrai que tu refuses. Après tout cette histoire n'est pas très réglo.

-Tu veux rire ? Je ne croyais mon frère qu'à moitié lorsqu'il m'a confié que tu étais un espion à la solde de l'Etat. Et maintenant tu me demandes de t'aider à kidnapper quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression de faire partir de ton monde.

Alex sourit mais s'abstint de répondre. Il ne souhaitait à personne de faire partir de son monde.

-Merci à tous les deux, je sais qu'en j'en demande beaucoup.

Alex apprécia que les deux frères respectent son intimité et ne lui demandent aucune information concernant l'homme qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire évader.

* * *

Le fait que Yassen fut inconscient rendit son évasion beaucoup plus simple. Aucun membre du corps hospitalier ne craignait de voir un malade plongé dans le coma s'enfuir, c'est pour cette raison que la chambre du Russe se situait en bas étage, au premier plus exactement.

Alex se rendit à l'hôpital en compagnie de Tom et Jerry, une heure avant la fin des visites autorisées aux malades. C'était le moment où les infirmières avaient déjà terminé les soins à administrer aux patients, ce qui laissait un peu d'intimité aux visiteurs.

Lorsqu'il se présenta, l'infirmière remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il venait accompagné :

-Ce sont mes amis, expliqua Alex.

L'infirmière leur rappela que les visites prenaient fin dans cinquante-cinq minutes. Largement suffisant pour ce qu'Alex voulait entreprendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Alex s'adressa à Jerry.

-Je crois que c'est bon, tu peux te lever.

-C'est pas trop tôt, j'en avais marre de te pousser, déclara Tom en se laissant choir.

Et pour cause, Alex avait demandé à Jerry de venir en fauteuil roulant.

C'était l'idée la plus simple qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Tom avait trouvé cela brillant.

Jerry se leva en s'étirant. Il portait une casquette pour dissimuler son visage et ses cheveux, comme le lui avait demandé l'adolescent.

-On attend quelques minutes puis, Tom et moi, on le placera sur le fauteuil et toi Jerry tu prendras la place du malade, dévoila Alex.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de fixer le visage de Yassen. Cet homme n'avait aucune ressemblance avec son ami, pourtant ce dernier se comportait comme s'il était un membre important de sa famille.

Jerry quant à lui était plus curieux de voir la mise en exécution du plan d'Alex.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-Je n'aurai aucun mal à sauter d'ici, confirma Jerry.

-N'oublie pas, tu devras t'échapper qu'une fois que l'infirmière aura constaté que tu es bien dans ton lit.

Jerry hocha la tête.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle ne remarquera pas que ce n'est pas le même homme ? Intervint Tom.

-Elle va simplement jeter un coup d'oeil. On éteindra les lumières avant de partir. Elle ne prendra pas la peine de les rallumer. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

Alex avait passé sa dernière semaine à observer les habitudes du corps hospitalier. Il ne voyait aucune faille dans son plan.

Le moment venu, Alex retira le drap dans lequel était enveloppé Yassen. Il lui ôta son habit blanc prêté par l'hôpital, pour lui mettre les vêtements larges que portait Jerry.

Alex eut un pincement au coeur en voyant les bandages qui recouvraient la poitrine du Russe.

Il craignit de voir Jerry et Tom lui faire faux bond en constatant les cicatrices de l'homme.

Mais bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait, aucun des deux frères ne fit de commentaires sur les blessures de l'homme qu'ils étaient en train de kidnapper en quelque sorte.

Alex essaya de masquer son trouble en portant Yassen. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait le coeur de Yassen battre contre lui.

Yassen Gregorovitch était bien vivant. Alex avait tellement eu de mal à se faire à cette idée.

Tom se précipita pour l'aider à soulever l'homme.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à le placer sur le fauteuil, Jerry rappela à Alex :

-Attendez-moi près de la voiture, j'ai donné les clefs à Tom au cas où.

-Tu sais conduire ? Demanda Alex à Tom.

-Non. Mais j'improviserai, tenta de le rassurer Tom.

Alex espérait du fond du coeur qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'un plan B.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent Jerry. Et cette fois, ce fut Alex qui poussa le fauteuil.

Il surveillait l'allure à laquelle il avançait pour ne pas faire chavirer Yassen, mais il devait également faire attention à ce que personne ne se rende compte que l'homme sur la chaise roulante était endormi.

Ils empruntèrent tous les trois un ascenseur qui les mena au parking souterrain.

Puis ils attendirent. Au bout de 15 minutes Jerry fit son apparition.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Alex.

-Parfait. Et vous ?

-Comme sur des roulettes, répondit Tom avec son humeur habituelle.

Jerry prit place derrière le volant, Tom se plaça sur le siège passager avant tandis qu'Alex se mit à l'arrière avec Yassen.

Tom remarqua l'air soucieux de son ami. Alex s'était montré si déterminé à réalisé son plan. Peut-être qu'il commençait seulement à songer aux conséquences.

* * *

Jerry fit démarrer le moteur et Alex fut chez lui en moins d'une demi-heure.

Les deux frères ne se contentèrent pas de laisser Alex devant sa porte: ils l'aidèrent à installer le Russe à l'étage dans la chambre d'amis.

-Je...fit Alex ému. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier.

-Pas de quoi fit Jerry. Rappelle-moi si tu as une nouvelle mission de ce genre. Je suis un accro des sensations fortes.

Tom promit également de répondre présent si Alex avait de nouveau besoin de lui.

Jerry quitta la maison le premier, laissant son frère et Alex seuls.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Tom osa enfin demander :

-C'est quelqu'un de vraiment important pour toi, pas vrai ? Dit-il en faisant référence à Yassen.

-Cet homme ...il...il connaissait mon père, fit Alex d'une voix tremblante.

Tom connaissait l'histoire des parents d'Alex. Il mesurait à présent ce que le Russe pouvait représenter pour lui.

-Est-ce que ça va aller?

-Je m'en suis toujours sorti, jusqu'ici ? Demanda Alex avec un sourire.

Tom lui répondit par un sourire.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla, l'état d'esprit d'Alex fut tout autre.

* * *

Alex commença à douter de son action, en particulier parce qu'il n'avait aucun idée de la manière dont il fallait procéder pour s'occuper d'un malade.

Bien sûr, il pouvait faire appel à une infirmière à domicile. Mais cette solution comportait des risques et Alex voulait préserver l'anonymat de son invité.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Alex se retrouva le lendemain matin à fixer à le visage endormi du Russe.

Alex songea à tout ce dont il n'était pas préparé : faire la toilette du malade, le nourrir sous perfusion et vérifier que son état de santé de ne se dégradait pas.

Il se trouvait idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il quitta un moment la chambre de Yassen pour se remettre les idées en place.

Alex se résigna à faire appel à une infirmière dans l'heure qui suit. Il trouverait un moyen quelconque de justifier le fait qu'un garçon de quatorze ans se retrouve seul dans une maison avec un homme inconscient.

Il retourna dans la chambre d'ami pour s'assurer que le pouls du Russe était toujours régulier.

Mais ce fut inutile.

Parce que Yassen Gregorovitch venait de se réveiller.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil instinctif**

Jamais Alex n'oublierait le moment où Yassen ouvrit les yeux.

Il s'était attendu à ce que son hôte batte les paupières, s'éveille petit à petit et prenne son temps avant de lui adresser quelques mots, comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire après avoir été plongé dans le coma.

Mais Yassen Gregorovich n'était pas n'importe qui.

Le Russe ouvrit les yeux.

Puis, sans reconnaître l'endroit où il était, il sut qu'il n'avait pas été amené dans cette chambre de son plein grès.

Son regard darda d'un côté à l'autre, il prit connaissance de son environnement en cinq secondes: il était allongé sur un lit deux places, en face d'une armoire à quatre portes, à sa droite se trouvait une lampe de chevet posée sur une table de nuit à deux tiroirs.

A sa gauche il y avait une autre table de nuit similaire sur laquelle quelqu'un avait posé un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Yassen avait soif, mais il était hors de question pour lui de consommer un produit sans savoir d'où il provenait et qui l'avait apporté.

Il nota qu'il n'avait plus son arme. Et il nota aussi, avec étonnement cette fois, qu'il avait été blessé.

Ce fut une véritable leçon pour Alex de voir que l'instinct de tueur du Russe prenait le dessus en ces circonstances. Il ne put s'empêcher encore une fois, d'admirer la maîtrise de Yassen.

-Alex, fit Yassen comme s'il avait seulement remarqué sa présence.

Le jeune homme essaya de prendre un ton assuré.

-Comment vous vous sentez-vous ?

-Où suis-je ? Fit Yassen en ignorant sa question.

Alex poussa un soupir. Le Russe n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à ses questions tant qu'il aurait les siennes à poser.

-Vous êtes chez moi, déclara Alex. Vous avez été blessé alors je vous ai emmené ici.

-Damian t'a relâché? S'étonna de nouveau Yassen.

Ce fut au tour d'Alex d'être surpris. Il avoua à contrecœur :

-Damian est mort, Yassen. L'opération Vol d'Aigle est terminée.

Alex ne sut de quelle manière le Russe allait réagir. Il y eut un long silence.

Puis Yassen se redressa.

-C'est regrettable, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune espion.

Alex était déçu.

Apparemment Yassen n'avait aucun souvenir des derniers moments de sa mission.

Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être réjoui en apprenant la mort de son employeur, il ne se souvenait probablement pas d'avoir parlé de John Rider.

Pire, il considérait Alex comme responsable de son échec. Son unique échec : Alex avait entendu dire que Yassen était le meilleur dans son domaine, qu'il ne commettait jamais d'erreur.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, assura Alex.

Yassen jeta un regard sur sa blessure puis reporta son regard sur Alex.

Le jeune homme fut offusqué par sa présupposition.

-C'est Damian qui vous a tiré dessus ! Hurla Alex.

Un doute perçait toujours dans le regard de Yassen ce qui provoqua l'emportement de l'adolescent :

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie! J'ai menti au MI6 pour vous. Tout le monde vous croit mort ! J'ai pris des risques pour vous faire hospitaliser et vous ramener ici !

Ce flot de parole l'épuisa mais l'effet ne fut pas manqué.

Les traits de Yassen se détendirent. Il n'était plus sur ses gardes. Et quand il s'adressa de nouveau à Alex, ce fut d'une voix plus douce.

-Je ne me souviens de rien Alex. Je sais que nous étions dans l'avion et que Damian avait insisté pour vous veniez, toi et ton amie. Mais pour le reste...

Yassen secoua doucement la tête.

Alex s'était calmé. Il prit une chaise et s'approcha du Russe. Il lui raconta tout, excepté le moment où Yassen lui avait confessé qu'il connaissait son père.

Bien sûr, c'était cet aveu qui avait conduit l'adolescent à cacher la survie du Russe à tout le monde. Mais Alex ne voulait pas forcer les choses. Après tout le Russe lui avait parlé de John Rider parce qu'il se croyait mourrant. S'il avait su qu'il survivrait, il n'aurait jamais rien dit.

Alex ne perdait pas espoir.

Yassen avait eu de l'estime pour lui avant de lui avouer son lien avec John. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à gagner sa confiance et faire en sorte que le Russe lui dise la vérité sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui rappeler qu'il la connaissait déjà.

Quand il eut fini son récit, Yassen observa Alex :

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je suis ton ennemi, finit par demander Yassen.

-Dans l'avion, vous avez refusé de titrer sur moi, dit Alex.

Yassen eut un rictus.

-Et en fin de compte c'est moi qui me suis fait tiré dessus.

Puis il poussa un soupir :

-Tu as caché mon existence, ce qui me rend vraiment service. Je t'en remercie. Mais comme je te l'ai dit autrefois, il vaut mieux que nos chemins ne se croisent plus. Retourne à vie. Tu ne fais pas parti de ce monde, petit Alex.

C'était ce que craignait le plus Alex, que le Russe s'en aille en le laissant à ses interrogations. Il tenta de l'en dissuader comme il put.

-Et vous qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous êtes libre maintenant. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que voulez. Vous pouvez même rester ici, ajouta Alex avec espoir.

Yassen lui adressa un regard interloqué.

-Pourquoi voudrai-je rester ici ?

Alex ne sut que répondre. Venant de lui, ça paraissait grotesque.

Yassen bascula la tête contre ses oreillers. Il était fatigué, il avait mal mais c'était supportable.

Il planifiait déjà son départ. Il pouvait dormir à l'hôtel dès ce soir.

-Vous avez une dette envers moi...murmura Alex.

Yassen se redressa malgré-lui.

-Je te donnerai de l'argent, proposa Yassen.

-Je ne veux pas d'argent, déclina poliment Alex. Je veux que vous restiez ici.

-Et si je refuse ? Fit Yassen bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Dans ce cas je préviendrai le MI6.

-Tu me fais chanter ? Demanda Yassen d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Alex hocha la tête.

-Vous serez bien, ici, insista t-il.

-Tu as prévu de te venger ?

-J'ai déjà eu mille occasions de le faire. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

-Juste que vous restiez.

Yassen sentait qu'Alex lui cachait quelque chose mais qu'il s'obstinait à garder le secret. Il le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

-Tu te mets en danger inutilement, petit Alex. Tu ne devrais me contraindre à rester chez toi.

Yassen le menaçait mais Alex n'était pas dupe. Il parlait à l'homme qui avait prit une balle pour lui sauver la vie. Yassen ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il le lui avait dit mais il ne s'en rappelait pas.

-Vous me ferez jamais de mal. Vous n'y arrivez pas, pas vrai ? Fit Alex en souriant.

Contre toute attente, Yassen lui retourna son sourire :

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

Il renversa sa tête contre son oreiller et continua d'une voix égale:

-Ta gouvernante s'en chargera pour moi lorsqu'elle saura que tu m'as amené ici.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La décision d'Alex**

-C'est hors de question Alex, refusa catégoriquement Jack.

Elle s'appliqua à plier le linge avec énergie, ses gestes étaient imprécis, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée.

L'adolescent n'était pas dupe: il était évident que sa gouvernant allait refuser sa demande.

Cependant, Alex ne comptait la laisser camper sur ses positions. Il s'était juré de ne pas laisser Jack en repos tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné son accord.

-Jack, je t'en supplie. Je sais que je demande beaucoup mais ...j'ai besoin de Yassen.

Jack ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

Elle empila les affaires à mettre dans le lave-linge dans le panier qui traînait à ses pieds.

-Je devrai appeler la police et au lieu de cela il est en train de dormir chez nous. Si je ne le fais pas c'est par égard pour toi mais aussi parce que je sais qu'il partira demain.

Jack quitta la pièce avec son panier pour se rendre dans la buanderie et Alex lui emboîta le pas.

-Yassen est la dernière personne à avoir connu mon père. Il est le seul à pouvoir me parler de lui. Je veux qu'il reste.

Jack soupira. Alex lui tout avait raconté dès son retour de sa dernière mission, la manière dont Damian Cray était mort et ses derniers instants avec le Russe au bord de l'avion.

Elle avait alors pensé que l'assassin avait encore une fois gâché la vie d'Alex. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu emporter ce secret avec lui ? Alex n'avait pas besoin de connaître la vérité au sujet de son père.

-Je suis censée veiller sur toi, et je serai irresponsable en laissant cet homme vivre ici, fit remarquer Jack.

Alex soupira. Il s'en voulait du malaise qu'il causait à Jack car, après tout, il était en train de l'obliger à souffrir la présence d'un être qu'elle haïssait. Il lui rappelait indirectement que cette maison lui appartenait à lui et non pas à elle.

Elle termina de ranger le linge de la machine et claqua la portière. Alex arrêta son geste.

-Tu sais, lui aussi il a veillé sur moi. A sa manière.

Jack plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il était déterminé.

Certes, Yassen avait refusé de faire du mal à Alex. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il restait un assassin.

Elle refusa pourtant de se résigner :

-Il a tué Ian, rappela t-elle d'une voix triste.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec beaucoup de douleur. Alex s'en voulait terriblement.

Sa voix tremblait et elle dut prendre plusieurs respirations pour se calmer.

-C'est un assassin, dit Jack les larmes aux yeux.

L'adolescent s'apprêtait à répondre quand il entendit un bruit.

Yassen Gregorovich venait de les rejoindre.

Rien dans son expression ne laissait transparaître une quelconque émotion, pourtant Alex devina que le Russe avait entendu la fin de leur conversation.

-Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton amie, petit Alex. Après tout elle a raison.

Yassen s'approcha d'eux.

Sa démarche restait toujours aussi gracieuse bien qu'on devinait que ses blessures continuaient de le gêner.

Jack l'affronta du regard bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

-Je veux que vous restiez, réaffirma Alex avec force à l'attention du nouvel arrivant.

-Il a tué ton oncle, de sang froid, insista Jack. Il ne peut pas vivre ici.

Yassen la regarda, surpris de son aplomb.

\- Jack..., supplia de nouveau Alex.

-Il y a une autre solution, Alex, intervint Russe.

Il s'avança lentement et s'adossa contre le mur opposé. Jack aurait voulu qu'il se tienne un peu plus éloigné d'elle.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Alex.

-Tu n'es obligé de rester ici, dit Yassen sans ménagement. C'est de sa faute si le MI6 t'a embarqué dans ses histoires. Tu n'as jamais été en sécurité auprès d'elle.

Alex sentit la tension grimper à son comble.

Il y avait quelques minutes, il demandait à Jack d'approuver la présence du Russe mais ce dernier venait de déclarer qu'il désapprouvait toute l'éducation que Jack lui avait apporté.

Alex devinant ce qui allait suivre, se crispa.

-De ma faute ? DE MA FAUTE ? Vous avez tué sa dernière famille, espèce d'enfoiré ! Explosa t-elle.

-Alors qu'en dis-tu Alex ? Fit Yassen en ignorant les manifestations de Jack.

-Yassen... je ne peux pas...

Sans laisser le temps à Alex de répondre, Jack s'interposa :

-Il ne vivra jamais avec vous, fit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Même si je dois mourir pour cela, jamais je laisserai Alex partir avec vous.

Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard du Russe. Il cligna des yeux et répondit brièvement.

-Je ne tue pas à tout va comme vous semblez vous en être convaincue.

La présence de Jack ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Elle faisait pas partie de son monde. Elle ne comprenait pas et ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Jack se rendit compte du manque de considération qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Quelque chose en elle la poussa à vouloir briser la sérénité du Russe.

-Je suis sûre du contraire. Vous prenez plaisir à tuer, réfuta t-elle avec un calme qu'il lui était inhabituel.

Yassen la fusilla du regard.

-C'est dans votre nature. Vous aimez ça, poursuivit Jack.

Le regard de Yassen se durcit de nouveau. Mais cette fois, avec une lueur inquiétante.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que le Russe ne réponde d'un ton cassant.

-Je n'ai pas tué Ian par plaisir. Il tenait son arme braquée sur moi. C'était lui ou moi. Et j'ai choisi de vivre.

-Ian avait une famille, il méritait de vivre.

Un sourire fugace se dessina sur le visage du Russe :

-Ceux qui n'ont plus de famille n'ont plus le droit d'exister ? Cela vaut aussi pour Alex ?

Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître mais les propos de Jack venaient de toucher.

Et ce qu'elle ajouta acheva de le rendre furieux.

-Votre famille doit regretter de vous savoir toujours en vie. Tout comme moi.

Jack ne pouvait pas le savoir. Alex non plus.

Qui d'ailleurs ?

Yassen vivait dans une profonde solitude depuis des années, personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille, ce que ses parents avaient représenté pour lui.

Personne ne s'en était jamais soucié. Et il était bien trop tard pour le faire maintenant. Ils n'en avaient plus le droit. Pas après qu'il avait enduré.

Yassen perdit son sang froid durant un instant, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement.

Il plaqua brutalement ses deux mains sur le mur contre lequel Jack s'était adossée. Il se pencha vers elle :

\- Vous ne savez strictement sur moi. Encore moins à propos de ma famille.

Jack hoqueta et s'accola au mur.

-Yassen ! Arrêtez ! Hurla Alex de toutes ses forces.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir. Le Russe s'était déjà redressé.

Yassen se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il comprit aussi qu'il avait raison depuis le départ : il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

-Alex, nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour, bien que je n'y tienne par forcément, ajouta le Russe. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Préviens le MI6, si tu veux. Ça m'est égal.

Il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Les jambes de Jack ne la soutenaient plus, elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol.

Alex décida qu'il devait présenter des excuses à Jack.

Yassen lui avait fait vivre une frayeur mais c'était de sa faute si Jack s'était disputée avec le Russe.

-Je suis désolé, Jack.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et s'écarta légèrement de lui.

-Je ne me serai jamais crû capable d'être aussi ...cruelle.

-Tu ne le pensais pas, l'interrompit Alex.

Il y eut un silence.

-Même après cela, tu as toujours envie qu'il reste ? Voulut savoir Jack.

Bien que la vérité pouvait être difficile à entendre, Alex refusa de mentir à celle qui avait été sa confidente depuis toujours.

-Il ...m'a toujours protégé. J'espère qu'il restera en contact avec moi.

-Alex...

-Je ne t'imposerai pas sa présence après ce que tu viens de traverser. Mais je ne compte pas l'oublier. Il fait parti de ma vie.

Jack hocha la tête et Alex l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il lui tendit la main et pour l'aider à se relever. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Jack soupira.

-Alex, l'arrêta Jack.

-Oui ?

-Tout ce que je fais... c'est uniquement pour ton bien. Je ne supporterai pas de savoir que tu cherches après cet homme en dehors de ma surveillance.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Une lueur illumina le regard de l'adolescent lorsqu'il vit sa gouvernante hocher la tête.

Alex revint sur ses pas et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Merci, Jack.

* * *

Jack regagna l'étage en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas regretter sa décision.

Elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami dans laquelle Yassen était installé depuis son arrivée.

Elle frappa tout doucement à la porte.

-J'entre, annonça t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

Elle entrouvrit la porte.

Le Russe avait refait le lit. Il était en train d'effacer toutes les traces de son passage avant de quitter les lieux.

Jack referma la porte derrière elle.

Yassen ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Ce qui vient de se passer ne doit plus jamais se reproduire, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

L'expression de Yassen ne trahissait aucune émotion, pourtant, il regrettait son geste ne serait-ce que parce qu'il lui avait montré que ses propos l'avaient blessé.

-Vous ne me reverrez plus jamais, assura Yassen.

-Alex veut que vous restiez. Si vous partez, il cherchera après vous, admit-elle à contrecoeur.

Yassen haussa les épaules.

\- Vous êtes sa tutrice, à vous de vous assurer qu'il reste tranquille.

-Cessez d'agir comme un putain d'égoïste, c'est de votre faute si nous en sommes là ! S'énerva Jack.

Yassen lui fit face.

-Parce que j'ai survécu ? Demanda Yassen d'une voix calme tout en sentant la colère monter en lui.

-Parce que vous lui avez parlé de son père ! Objecta Jack avec véhémence.

Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans son abondante chevelure. Elle secoua la tête en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Je comprends que vous ayez envie de lui dire la vérité mais il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre que son père aussi était un assassin.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

En voyant l'expression du Russe elle comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur.

-J'ai parlé de John à Alex ? Se figea Yassen.

Son visage reflétait tant de stupéfaction. Jack prit une voix douce pour lui répondre:

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

Yassen fit signe que non.

Pourquoi Alex ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

Un vertige s'empara de lui tandis qu'il essayait de forcer sa mémoire.

-Je ne me souviens pas ... murmura Yassen avant de vaciller.

Il se sentit pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. La main crispée sur sa poitrine, il s'écroula sur le sol.

Jack oublia alors toute sa rancœur envers cette homme et accourut. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Yassen !

Le Russe ne l'entendait pas. Il avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

Alex alerté par le cri de sa gouvernante arriva en toute hâte.

\- Il s'est évanoui.

Elle s'appliqua à observer les symptômes du malade avant d'ordonner à Alex de l'aider à le remettre sur le lit.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Jack demanda à Alex d'apporter une bassine d'eau froide.

Pendant qu'Alex était dans la salle de bain, elle essaya de détendre les muscles Russe. Son bas droit s'était crispé, replié au niveau du torse.

Jack glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'obliger à relâcher. Ce fut plus difficile que prévu, même semi inconscient Yassen refusait de se laisser faire.

D'une main tremblante, Jack essaya de le rassurer.

-Ça va aller, tout doucement, chuchota t-elle.

Il refusait de se laisser faire. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Il luttait pour survivre seul. Même lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Face à cet impuissance, Jack sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré elle.

-Yassen, je vous en prie...

Ses doigts effleurèrent le visage du Russe. Elle tremblait mais ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre son geste.

Durant un instant, il ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard rencontra le sien. Ce qu'elle y vit lui serra le coeur. Le Regard du Russe n'avait plus rien de froid, c'en était troublant.

Yassen ferma les yeux et son visage s'affaissa.

Elle sentit enfin les doigts du Russe se décontracter.

* * *

Alex arriva avec la bassine.

Jack appliqua un gant humide sur le front du Russe.

-Il est tard Alex, tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Mais, on ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il a fait un malaise suite à un effort physique trop brusque pour son état, dit Jack sans oser admettre la totale vérité.

-Il va vite se remettre, poursuivit-elle. Je vais rester près de lui un moment. Mais toi tu as école demain. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Alex lui fut reconnaissant.

Jack était une femme incroyable. Elle prenait toujours de s'occuper des gens qui étaient autour d'elle.

Il espérait qu'un jour Yassen s'en rendrait compte.

Tout comme il espérait qu'un jour Jack saurait à quel point Yassen avait été là pour lui.


End file.
